Vacances à Cyrodiil
by Maloriel
Summary: Lors d'une escapade à Cyrodiil, Zev, assassin de la Confrérie Noire, fait la connaissance d'un membre du Thalmor. Tout le monde déteste le Thalmor, et quant à Zev, il n'est aimé que par deux catégories de personnes : celles qui sont dérangées, et celles qui ne le connaissent qu'à moitié. Et ce n'est pas étonnant, vu ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour mettre un Altmer dans son lit...


**Cette histoire contient les éléments suivants susceptibles de vous déplaire : considérations politiques, Altmers prétentieux, références vidéoludiques méta, yaoi. Soyez prévenus :)**

 **Ce petit récit est inspiré de l'une de mes aventures vidéoludiques avec le mod _Bruma_ (qui ajoute le nord de Cyrodiil à la carte). Mon héros, à l'instar de mon avatar dans Skyrim, est inspiré d'un autre personnage vidéoludique issu d'un autre jeu... Je ne vous dis pas lequel, car soit ça vous paraîtra évident, soit c'est inutile de vous le dire ;)**

 **Voilà, un petit one-shot sans prétention juste pour me faire plaisir :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

I

Zev était un bâtard. Au sens propre, et selon beaucoup de gens, au sens figuré aussi. Sa mère était une Bosmer, et son père un Nordique pur jus. De son père, il avait hérité la blondeur de ses cheveux, sa résistance au froid et son amour pour la boisson. De sa mère, il tenait la forme anguleuse de son visage, sa petite taille, sa peau dorée, et son amour pour le sexe. Comment avait-il connaissance de ce dernier détail ? Facile : à Faillaise, sa ville natale, sa mère était devenue une sorte de légende locale qui avait persisté bien après sa mort, survenue quand Zev n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent. Elle avait été tuée par un vampire, et quelques mois plus tard, on avait retrouvé le corps de son père dans les montagnes, apparemment victime d'une attaque d'ours.

Après la mort de ses parents, désormais sans domicile, Zev avait quitté Faillaise et entamé une carrière de mercenaire peu satisfaisante, et surtout peu lucrative. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il ne tue la mauvaise personne. Il n'avait pas fait grand cas de cette mission : assassiner une vieille harpie détestée par la totalité de la communauté pour le compte d'un orphelin, il ne pensait pas que ça ferait beaucoup de vagues. Mais voilà, le gamin avait accompli le Sacrement Noir. En tuant la vieille, Zev avait volé le travail d'un des dignes assassins de la Confrérie Noire, qui ne tarda pas à le contacter. En fait, Zev avait été plutôt ravi par la tournure des événements : cela faisait longtemps qu'il songeait à rejoindre la Confrérie, mais ignorait totalement comment s'y prendre. Et il venait enfin d'attirer leur attention. Il usa de ses charmes proverbiaux et de son don avec les mots pour négocier avec eux, et, au prix d'un petit sacrifice – la vie d'un inconnu –, il devint membre de la redoutable guilde d'assassins.

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis sa rencontre avec la Confrérie Noire, et Zev était rapidement monté en grade. Il vivait désormais plus que décemment et avait même fait l'acquisition d'une maison plutôt luxueuse pour les critères de Bordeciel, non loin d'Épervine. Il avait travaillé comme un damné ces dernières semaines, et décidé de faire une pause pour aller voir du pays. C'est pourquoi, par un beau matin glacial, il quitta Bordeciel pour rejoindre Cyrodiil.

Au sommet de la chaîne des Jerrall, il tira sur les rênes et s'arrêta un instant pour profiter du panorama époustouflant des montagnes couronnées de brume qui descendaient jusqu'à la plaine ensoleillés où trônait la Cité Impériale. À quelques kilomètres en contrebas se dressait une petite ville fortifiée. Bruma, selon sa carte. Il emplit ses poumons de l'air pur et piquant des hauteurs, et partit au petit trot rejoindre la ville.

À la différence de Bordeciel et de son ambiance endeuillée par la guerre civile, les choses semblaient plus paisibles à Bruma. Ici, on se remettait doucement de la Grande Guerre, et on se contentait d'espérer que les événements du nord ne mettraient pas en péril la stabilité péniblement regagnée. Cependant, la proximité avec la frontière créait de nombreuses tensions : non seulement beaucoup de Nordiques s'étaient installés ici, mais les étendues sauvages avoisinantes étaient également connues pour abriter des repaires de Sombrages, en dépit des efforts de l'armée impériale pour les débusquer. Et comme partout ailleurs, le Thalmor avait ses quartiers en ville, et ses représentants se pavanaient dans les rues en terrain conquis, indifférents à l'hostilité suscitée par leur présence, quel que soit le positionnement idéologique des habitants. En effet, le Thalmor avait un don pour se faire haïr par l'ensemble de la population de Tamriel – Altmers exceptés, bien entendu. Zev n'avait pas d'opinion particulière sur le Thalmor, et s'il en avait une, elle était plutôt positive : pour lui, ils avaient subtilement orchestré la guerre civile en Bordeciel pour servir leurs propres intérêts, si bien qu'aujourd'hui, les partisans d'Ulfric et de l'empereur se déchiraient pour des questions religieuses sans que les véritables responsables de la discorde, les membres du Thalmor, ne soient inquiétés une seule seconde. Un coup de maître, vraiment. Si le Thalmor voulait avoir la main mise sur Tamriel, ils étaient en bonne voie pour y parvenir.

Zev descendit de selle sur le parvis de la cathédrale et regarda autour de lui, sourire aux lèvres. Son sens de l'aventure était titillé par ce nouveau territoire inexploré. Bien sûr, il savait comment ça allait finir : comme il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires de tout le monde, il allait inévitablement finir par se retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Enfin, au moins, ici, tout respirait l'exotisme pour le natif de Bordeciel qu'il était. Jamais jusque-là il n'avait quitté son pays, et ce seul fait suffisait à le mettre de bonne humeur.

Et cette bonne humeur alla en augmentant quand il s'aperçut qu'une altercation était en train de se produire entre le chef du lieu de culte et des membres du Thalmor. Le sourire de Zev s'élargit en écoutant la rengaine que débitaient inlassablement les Altmers : leur paranoïa quant au culte de Talos atteignait des sommets – du moins, Zev en était convaincu, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient que tout le monde croie, mais en vérité, les Altmers se fichaient royalement des croyances de chacun. Ils se servaient du levier religieux pour entretenir la discorde, et l'Empire était incapable de les contrer, parce que cette toute petite clause dans le Traité de l'Or Blanc avait été acceptée par toutes les parties, y compris par les iarls de Bordeciel. Les membres du Thalmor se drapaient dans leur légitimité : ils ne faisaient qu'appliquer la loi, et l'Empire, bien que réprouvant leurs pratiques intolérantes, ne pouvait rien contre eux, sous peine de risquer une guerre qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Décidément très amusant pour une personne comme Zev, qui se trouvait aux antipodes de ce genre de préoccupations. D'abord, il n'était pas religieux : il savait que des entités supérieures existaient, mais à ses yeux, leurs interventions se résumaient essentiellement à se jouer des mortels pour entretenir leur propre sentiment d'importance. Rien de très vénérable là-dedans. Quant aux affaires politiques, elles le laissaient de marbre pour les mêmes raisons que les affaires religieuses : les puissants se jouaient des crédules pour servir leurs propres intérêts. Dans l'immense majorité des cas, l'idéologie était un vernis destiné à convaincre les sensibles, les passionnés et les loyaux de mourir pour « la bonne cause », le « bien commun », ou pire encore, le « bien », tout court.

Très peu pour Zev.

Il se rapprocha des deux Altmers et de l'humain et écouta la conversation, amusé. Ce n'étaient que de belles paroles : visiblement, le Thalmor cherchait seulement à montrer à l'homme qu'il était surveillé de près, et qu'aucun écart ne serait toléré. Lorsque les deux Altmers s'éloignèrent, Zev se planta sur leur chemin.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda le premier, visiblement le plus gradé, avec une subtile note d'ennui dans la voix.

Zev sourit.

« Bien le bonjour, messire. Je viens tout juste d'arriver en ville et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation...

— Et ? fit l'Altmer en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

— Et, venant de Bordeciel, je ne peux que constater que le zèle du Thalmor est semblable en toute province. C'est remarquable, vraiment. »

L'Altmer, qui le dominait d'une bonne tête, l'observa de haut en bas, de toute évidence déstabilisé par cette entrée en matière. Mais, habitué à prouver sa supériorité en toute circonstance, il se reprit bien vite. Il posa ses yeux d'un vert clair subjuguant sur Zev et parla lentement, d'une voix modulée et douce comme la soie. Ses intonations mélodieuses enrobaient des mots acérés comme les lames de Zev, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir : il adorait ce genre de personnes, surtout quand elles croyaient dominer la situation. C'était presque... adorable.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi nos affaires concernent un vagabond... » L'Altmer fit la moue. « Un vagabond qui, de surcroît, semble le rejeton improbable d'une union entre des Mer et des Nordiques. Répugnant. »

Le sourire de Zev s'élargit.

« Je comprends, messire. » Il s'inclina légèrement. « Veuillez me pardonner : face à la pureté de votre lignée, je vois comme mon sang souillé peut vous paraître... inesthétique.

— Vous voyez, vraiment ?

— Bien sûr. Les Altmers sont la race la plus pure de Tamriel. Ils supérieurs en beauté, en culture et en technologie à tous les autres peuples. La plupart des gens ne parviennent pas à le comprendre, mais vous ne pouvez pas leur en vouloir : avant de percevoir la véritable beauté, les barbares ont besoin d'être éduqués. Moi-même, votre humble serviteur, je ne souhaite rien de plus que recevoir vos lumières. »

L'Altmer garda le silence et l'examina d'un œil inquisiteur, cherchant à savoir si Zev se fichait de lui, ou bien s'il y avait un tant soit peu d'honnêteté dans ses propos. Certes, l'assassin en avait fait des tonnes, mais il connaissait l'ego démesuré des Altmers : il était relativement aisé de leur faire avaler des couleuvres si on parvenait à flatter leur instinct de domination.

« Que voulez-vous, exactement ? demanda l'Altmer du bout des lèvres.

— L'honneur de votre conversation, juste pour quelques minutes.

— Soit », lâcha l'elfe en redressant le menton.

 _Ah ! Je le tiens !_ se félicita Zev intérieurement.

Il le bombarda ensuite de questions sur son travail à Bruma, glanant des informations utiles au passage, s'inquiéta de la difficulté de sa tâche, compatit à ses ennuis, approuva son sens de la rigueur et son dévouement à sa fonction. À la fin de la conversation, l'Altmer, qui avait dit s'appeler Armion, semblait presque content.

« Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, murmura Zev en s'inclinant. Je vous laisse à votre travail. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

— Eh bien... De même... Une bonne journée à vous, voyageur. »

Zev s'éloigna en tâchant de réprimer un grand sourire : non seulement la conversation s'était mieux déroulée qu'escompté, mais en plus, cette petite crispation dans le bas-ventre née à la simple vue de l'Altmer s'était muée en un petit brasier. Cela lui arrivait assez fréquemment, et il parvenait presque toujours à ses fins. Ses vacances à Cyrodiil étaient désormais dotées d'un objectif : séduire un Altmer et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son lit. Un défi encore jamais relevé jusqu'à présent, ce qui lui donnait encore plus de piment. Ce séjour à Bruma s'annonçait sous des auspices rayonnants.

Zev loua une chambre à l'auberge pour la nuit, et passa des heures à se retourner dans son lit en songeant à Armion et sa haute stature, Armion et ses lèvres dédaigneuses, ses traits élégants, sa voix de velours, ses longues mains délicates, son délicieux sentiment de supériorité qu'il exprimait dans une attitude suggestive malgré lui. Surtout dans la façon dont il l'avait dévisagé en se mordillant les lèvres inconsciemment. Zev se trompait rarement sur ce genre de choses, et il était presque certain que l'Altmer aurait assez apprécié se livrer à la débauche en mettant le bâtard nordique qu'il était à quatre pattes, histoire de lui donner une bonne leçon sur la place de chacun dans la hiérarchie de Tamriel. Même si à ce stade, Armion ignorait probablement qu'il avait ce genre de désir, ce n'était pas ce qui découragerait quelqu'un comme Zev.

II

Bruma s'avéra pleine de gens qui avaient tout un tas de problèmes, et comme d'habitude – peut-être ses vieux réflexes de mercenaire qui parlaient – Zev se retrouva à accepter toutes sortes de missions. Bien sûr, il en reviendrait plus riche et plus expérimenté, et ça lui donnerait l'occasion de découvrir le pays, mais on pouvait arguer que c'était tout de même une drôle de façon de profiter de ses vacances. Il passa donc les deux jours suivants à crapahuter dans les montagnes, à la recherche d'artefacts volés ou perdus, d'herbe rares, et même d'un chien fugueur. Quand il rentra, il était fourbu, mais victorieux. Après avoir fait sa petite tournée pour rafler ses récompenses, il tomba sur Armion qui se promenait avec son second pour sermonner les habitants sur l'importance du Thalmor et la nécessité absolue de respecter le Traité de l'Or Blanc. Zev alla le saluer. Une nouvelle fois, il se montra charmant et affable, et eut du mal à réprimer son envie de rire quand il demanda à Armion s'il prenait plaisir à ses fonctions, et que l'Altmer lui répondit avec le plus grand sérieux que son « plaisir » était « tout à fait hors de propos ».

« Pourtant, nul n'accomplit mieux sa tâche que celui qui y prend plaisir, commenta Zev avec un sourire suggestif.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord. Le sens du devoir suffit.

— Oui, mais pour le dîner, un verre d'eau suffit aussi. Cependant, un doigt de cognac des Îles du Couchant permet de lui donner tout son charme.

— Parce que vous vous y connaissez en cognac, peut-être ?

— Il se trouve, messire, que j'ai des goûts particulièrement raffinés. »

Armion haussa un sourcil, intéressé malgré lui.

« Et comment connaîtriez-vous le cognac des Îles du Couchant ? Mon peuple n'exporte pas ses denrées.

— Sauf quand on a des amis au Couchant qui vous en envoient une caisse à chaque début d'année en souvenir de bons et loyaux services.

— Je doute que vous ayez de tels amis.

— Un chasseur de fanatiques tel que vous, messire, doit savoir mieux que personne que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. N'est-ce pas ? »

Armion claqua la langue d'un air agacé.

« Certes, concéda-t-il. Peut-être vous ai-je mal jugé.

— Je l'espère. Vous arrive-t-il de fréquenter la taverne, messire ?

— À l'occasion... Il y fait plus chaud qu'au palais.

— Si tel est votre bon plaisir, venez vous y désaltérer ce soir. Vous verrez que les spiritueux ne sont pas le seul domaine de la culture altmer dans lequel j'excelle.

— Vraiment ? Je dois vous avouer que vous avez éveillé mon intérêt. Soit, je viendrai. Si mes devoirs ne me retiennent pas ailleurs.

— Bien entendu, murmura Zev en s'inclinant. Au revoir, messire. »

Il s'éclipsa, sous le regard un peu rêveur d'Armion, et celui, courroucé, de son second.

Il alla directement rejoindre la taverne pour descendre quelques pintes bien méritées et déguster quelques-unes des spécialités locales : il était particulièrement friand de la truite grillée et de ce pain de maïs inimitable qu'on servait chaud et croustillant. Ces distractions culinaires et alcooliques lui permirent de patienter quelques heures, et ce fut donc dans un léger état d'ivresse qu'il eut le plaisir de voir apparaître Armion sur le seuil. Discrètement, il se leva et alla glisser un mot au patron, puis il se saisit de son luth en entama une mélodie altmer empreinte de mélancolie. En musicien averti, il appréciait les harmonies délicates et subtiles de ce morceau, et ne doutait pas qu'elles éveilleraient en Armion les accents doux-amers de la nostalgie. L'Altmer était un étranger en ces terres, l'un des rares représentants de sa race, et il vivait parmi l'hostilité et la défiance : nul doute qu'il lui arrivait d'éprouver le mal du pays. Il observa l'elfe du coin de l'œil tandis que celui-ci prenait place dans coin isolé de l'auberge, et ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il jetait de fréquents regards dans sa direction. Zev ne se laissa pas distraire et se concentra sur sa musique, lui-même peu à peu gagné par les émotions qu'elle transmettait. Il ferma les yeux et se représenta les cités Altmer dorées, les îles dispersées sur l'océan bleu saphir, la lumière qui effleure un balcon le soir, et s'imagina Armion assis dans un fauteuil, un verre cognac ambré à la main, les yeux rêveurs errant sur l'horizon. Il acheva son morceau dans un decrescendo plein de douceur, et rouvrit les yeux pour juger de l'effet de sa petite performance. Les clients de l'auberge semblaient ravis et se levèrent pour l'applaudir, quant à Armion, il lui lança un regard impénétrable et quitta l'établissement en silence.

 _Ah ! Je suis sûr que ça a marché. Je lui ai montré que je pouvais être à la hauteur de sa conversation, et maintenant, je lui ai prouvé que je n'étais pas le barbare dénué de sens de l'esthétique qu'il voyait en moi. Les choses avancent bien..._

III

Le lendemain, sans objectif particulier cette fois-ci, Zev se remit en route pour visiter la région inhospitalière mais pleine de splendeur qui entourait la petite ville de Bruma. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise au cours de ses années de vagabond mercenaire, c'était que si on cherchait l'aventure, celle-ci vous trouvait immanquablement.

Ce jour-là, l'aventure se manifesta sous la forme d'un grand gaillard plein de muscles, couverts de peaux de bêtes et armé d'une hache de guerre au gabarit impressionnant. Le gaillard en question, cependant, se révéla un homme affable et sympathique. Mais, comme presque tous les gens que Zev rencontrait, il avait un problème et – pour une raison que l'assassin ne s'était jamais expliquée – comme tous les autres, le gaillard semblait penser que Zev était la personne idéale pour l'aider à régler ledit problème. Comme d'habitude, Zev accepta sans trop réfléchir. Il avait un faible pour les récompenses, c'était vrai, mais il serait idiot de nier qu'il avait aussi un faible pour l'aventure. Pour lui, la question n'était pas vraiment de savoir pourquoi accepter un boulot, mais plutôt : pourquoi pas ? Donc, il suivit le grand gaillard, Avar, dans de vieilles ruines ayleids en quête d'un ami disparu. Cet ami en question était un Impérial, et, semblait-il, il possédait des documents de grande valeur. Il ne fallut guère de temps à Zev pour acquérir la certitude que son nouvel ami était un Sombrage. Non que cela lui importe : encore une fois, il se sentait assez peu concerné par cette guerre idéologique. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était la _vraie_ guerre, celle qui paralysait Bordeciel et continuait d'aligner les morts, les destins tragiques, les familles déchirées et les vies brisées. Tout ça, à ses yeux, c'était du beau gâchis. On pourrait penser que c'était une drôle d'opinion pour un assassin professionnel, mais voilà : lui, il opérait sur demande et à petite échelle, et ne servait la gloire de personne (même pas celle de Sithis, dont il se fichait éperdument). Ceux qui participaient à la guerre civile, en revanche, le faisaient pour une seule et unique raison : parce qu'ils pensaient que leur vision du monde devait prévaloir sur toutes les autres. Même s'il fallait tuer pour ça. Il était impossible de discuter de solutions potentielles à la gouvernance de Bordeciel sans tomber invariablement dans de pseudo-débats idéologiques qui l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Parfois, il aurait aimé que les gens soient un peu plus pragmatiques. Les idéaux peuvent inspirer de grandes choses, malheureusement, ils inspirent surtout les pires idioties.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Zev n'était pas là pour discuter philosophie avec Avar, mais plutôt pour massacrer les bandits qui avaient monopolisé les ruines – vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas leur demander gentiment des nouvelles de l'ami d'Avar, et encore moins de leur donner les précieux documents. Les bandits étaient bien armés et la tâche s'avéra plutôt ardue, d'autant qu'Avar se jetait dans chaque combat sans réfléchir, la hache brandie, empêchant Zev d'avoir une bonne fenêtre de tir, et gâchant toutes ses tactiques d'approche discrète. Zev n'était pas un berseker, lui. Il se débrouillait au combat au corps à corps, mais il ne faisait pas le poids s'il se retrouvait acculé par une grosse marmule, et encore moins par plusieurs. Aussi, il jouait toujours la prudence, mais la prudence, ce n'était pas le truc des Nordiques comme Avar. Plus on est Nordique, plus on a une grosse lame, et plus on méprise les coups fourrés. Là, encore, Zev ne se sentait pas trop concerné : après tout, il était un bâtard. Et quant aux coups fourrés, il les aimait beaucoup trop pour songer à s'en passer.

Ils finirent par trouver l'ami – mort, bien qu'Avar ne semble pas particulièrement bouleversé par ce fait – et surtout les fameux documents. Quand il les lut, Zev en eut des sueurs froides. Ils tenaient là des documents particulièrement sensibles qui pourraient faire beaucoup de dégâts s'ils tombaient entre les mauvaises mains. Restait à savoir quelles étaient les mauvaises mains dans cette histoire... Les documents incriminaient l'Empire en montrant qu'il manœuvrait pour échapper à l'influence de Thalmor, et contenaient également une liste de noms et des rapports détaillés sur certaines activités des Sombrages. Zev n'était pas certain de savoir quoi en faire, mais une chose ne faisait guère de doute dans son esprit : il préférait garder ces informations de haute valeur pour lui. Il persuada Avar que ces documents seraient plus en sûreté avec lui, et n'eut guère de difficultés à convaincre cet ours sympathique de céder à sa demande. Décidément, il ne regretterait jamais les cours d'éloquence qu'il avait pris auprès des meilleurs bardes de l'Académie de Solitude : il ne se passait presque pas un seul jour sans qu'ils lui servent, que ce soit pour négocier des prix, le montant d'une récompense, séduire des Altmers prétentieux, ou mentir avec un aplomb déconcertant.

IV

Quand il rentra à Bruma, Zev n'était pas pressé de croiser la route d'Armion, parce qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire... Aussi, il préféra faire un tour sur la place du marché pour examiner plus attentivement les marchandises.

D'abord, il passa près d'un stand où un marionnettiste de piètre talent déclamait une ennuyante histoire à propos de peuples opprimés, d'enfants mignons et d'automates qui pleurnichaient, le tout enrobé d'une salade pseudo-pĥilosophique qui lui fit racornir le cerveau en l'espace de dix minutes.

« Qui est ce saltimbanque ? demanda-t-il à la femme qui regardait le numéro à côté de lui.

— C'est Taavi Kagesen, c'est un auteur de génie !

— Vraiment ? fit Zev en haussant un sourcil.

— Enfin, c'est lui qui le dit !

— Je vois...

— Vous pouvez participer ! lança soudain Taavi Kagesen de derrière son rideau. À votre avis, que devrait faire Connor ?

— Du sang ! cria quelqu'un.

— Qu'il se détende en tirant un coup ! lança quelqu'un d'autre.

— Qu'il respecte ses principes !

— C'est un déviant ! hurla encore un autre spectateur.

— Vous allez vous taire, à la fin ?! s'insurgea soudain le marionnettiste. Ici, c'est MOI qui raconte les histoires !

— Mais alors pourquoi tu nous d'mandes notre avis, alors ?!

— C'est pour l'immersion ludo-narrative ! Béotiens que vous êtes, jamais vous ne saisirez la profondeur de ma compréhension de l'être humain !

— Oh, il paraît que y a un certain « Ridlus Skottus » qui pourrait ! » lança une femme.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa, mais Zev ne saisit pas la référence. Sans doute un autre saltimbanque de Cyrodiil.

Zev s'éloigna et tomba cette fois sur un libraire déprimé qui se présenta sous le nom de Kaa'sy Hüdson. L'assassin tressaillit : c'était quoi ce nom barbare ? Ça venait d'où, de l'Enclume ? En tout cas, on aurait dit que c'était effectivement une enclume qui était tombée sur la tronche du pauvre Kaa'sy, qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a passé la nuit à recopier un manuscrit à la lueur d'une bougie vacillante. Zev jeta un coup d'œil sur l'étalage, s'empara d'un roman sobrement intitulé « Hymne » et le parcourut du bout des doigts.

« De quoi il parle, celui-là ? demanda-t-il au libraire.

— Eh bien... »

Le libraire fronça les sourcils se sembla se concentrer très fort.

« Ce n'est... ni un roman d'aventure, ni un roman sentimental, ni une comédie, ni une tragédie, mais... C'est une expérience littéraire inédite créée pour répondre aux attentes de tous les lecteurs... même les aveugles.

— Même les aveugles ?! répéta Zev, incrédule.

— Eh bien, voyez-vous... L'expérience transcende les horizons normés de la lecture in situ... In fine, il s'agit d'un objet ludique à la fois pour les hommes et les femmes, les jeunes et les anciens, les Impériaux et les Sombrages, les lève-tard et les lève-tôt, les passionnés de gastronomies et les amateurs de bilboquets.

— Euh... pardon ?

— Vous vous attendrez à de la romance, mais vous aurez de la fraternité tout en rencontrant la romance. Vous vous attendrez à une aventure avec de nombreux compagnons, mais votre itinéraire sera celle d'une solitude accompagnée. Il se peut même qu'il y ait des lapins. Roses. »

Bon, ce n'était plus une enclume qui était tombée sur le pauvre homme, mais la totalité du mont Hrothgar.

« Attendez... dit finalement l'assassin en se fendant d'un large sourire. Vous travaillez pour Electricus Ars, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment vous le savez ?

— Oh, la mastur- euh... La qualité intellectuelle de vos remarques. »

Le libraire le regarda de travers, puis reprit d'un monocorde :

« Vous tenez entre vos mains l'aboutissement d'un rêve de toute une vie, fruit des efforts collaboratifs et soucieux du lecteur de toute une équipe d'auteurs motivés... »

Le reste de la litanie se perdit quelque part dans le vide laissé par Zev devant le stand.

Et en parlant d'amateurs de bilboquets... Il y avait au fond du marché un stand qui en était recouvert. Des bilboquets de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, certains avec une boule carrée, et d'autres même montés à l'envers.

« C'est là une boutique fort intéressante, monsieur... ? fit Zev en s'approchant.

— Tōd Howardson, pour vous servir, répondit l'autre d'un ton mielleux.

— C'est étrange, de vendre des bilboquets. L'artisanat ludique a quelque peu évolué ces dernières décennies, non ? »

Tōd Howardson secoua la tête d'un air de vieux sage et lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu.

« Mais mon cher monsieur, les gens _continuent_ à acheter des bilboquets. Alors pourquoi changer ?

— Peut-être qu'ils n'en achètent que parce que vous êtes le seul vendeur de jouets en ville ?

— Tut-tut. Pas du tout. Un bilboquet, ce n'est jamais démodé.

— Mais enfin, regardez ! Il y en a même dont la peinture est écaillée !

— Le charme de l'ancien, monsieur, le charme de l'ancien...

— Hmm-hmm, je vois...

— Et regardez ma dernière nouveauté, tout à droite.

— Mais je ne vois rien !

— Justement, mon bon monsieur ! C'est un bilboquet auquel on joue par la pensée ! Seulement 500 pièces d'or !

— Mais vous... vendez littéralement du vent ?

— Je vends du rêve, mon bon monsieur, du rêve ! »

Zev se dépêcha de fuir de l'autre côté du marché, voire de la ville : il en avait assez de toutes ces simagrées. Après une bonne pinte d'hydromel, il se sentit mieux et ressortit pour voir s'il n'allait pas croiser son Altmer sexy en diable, et la chance était de son côté. L'assassin tâta dans sa poche le dangereux parchemin naïvement confié par Avar, et... son dilemme fit long feu. Sa libido décida pour lui. C'était une très, très mauvaise idée, un acte infâme, même pour Zev. Pourquoi est-ce que ça rendait la chose encore plus délicieuse ? _Parce que tu es un pervers, Zev_ , lui répondit sa voix intérieure. _Certes,_ acquiesça-t-il sans se démonter. _J'espère juste qu'il l'est autant que moi..._

V

L'expression d'Armion se décomposa au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Sa peau dorée passa à l'ocre terne et ses pupilles se dilatèrent comme celles d'un fumeur d'opium. Enfin, il tendit le parchemin à l'éternel second qui lui collait aux basques, puis reporta son attention sur Zev.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cela de votre part, dit-il en fournissant un effort visible pour contrôler sa voix. Vous... vous avez fait le bon choix, messire. »

Oh-oh. Voilà qu'il lui donnait du « messire », maintenant. Zev décida de prendre un risque et de pousser son avantage.

« Est-ce le bon choix, votre Excellence ? Mon cœur me souffle que celui qui me gagne vos faveurs est le seul choix auquel je puisse me contraindre. Je suis votre serviteur, messire.

— Mon... Plaît-il ? fit l'autre, complètement désarçonné.

— Demandez et j'exécuterai, messire. Même vos plus noirs et secrets désirs. »

Et voilà que l'Altmer, qui avait retrouvé ses couleurs en entendant ses avances, pâlissait – ou plutôt, ternissait – de nouveau.

Le second, qui avait écouté cet échange avec une grimace de dégoût, s'avança et s'interposa entre Zev et Armion.

« Il suffit, dit-il à l'assassin. Vos mots sont de miel, mais vos intentions sont celles d'une vipère. »

Zev porta une main à son cœur.

« Je suis choqué par vos accusations...

— Elandal, écartez-vous ! » ordonna Armion d'une voix impérieuse qui avait soudain retrouvé toute sa superbe. « Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui vous ne concerne pas. Envoyez ce parchemin à qui de droit, et laissez-nous. »

Le pouls de Zev s'emballa. C'était dans la poche !

« Quant à vous... prononça lentement Armion en l'examinant de haut en bas avec un intérêt tout neuf. J'estime que vous méritez amplement une récompense pour votre dévouement au Thalmor. Suivez-moi. »

Zev s'inclina en faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler son sourire triomphant. C'était _définitivement_ dans la poche.

VI

Armion l'emmena dans ses quartiers privés, lui offrit du vin de la meilleure qualité, et le gratifia d'une conversation dont Zev n'écouta pas un mot – pas plus, d'ailleurs, que l'Altmer ne prêtait attention à ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux obliques d'un vert clair intense, nuancés de doré, s'égaraient de la façon la plus inconvenante sur les détails de son anatomie, tandis qu'il caressait doucement son verre en cristal du bout de ses ongles impeccables. Zev se faisait violence pour ne pas bouger, ne rien tenter. Avec un adversaire tel qu'Armion, impossible de parvenir à ses fins s'il ne laissait pas l'autre porter la première estocade. Finalement, l'Altmer le pria de l'excuser, s'éclipsa dans une pièce voisine, et quand il revint... Zev lâcha son verre en cristal.

Armion avait dénoué son abondante chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, et c'était désormais la seule parure couronnant un corps souple et mince, dont on devinait la force dans le jeu des muscles noueux. Le regard de Zev descendit de la poitrine glabre au nombril, puis au subtil dessin échancré de l'aine, admira le membre dressé, puis les cuisses fuselées qu'il imaginait déjà se refermer autour de sa taille dans une étreinte puissante. Un fin entrelacs de tatouages s'enroulait autour de son mamelon droit, descendait en spiral se lover autour du nombril, puis suivait l'os de la hanche pour plonger à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Et il portait une chaînée dorée à sa cheville gauche, soulignant gracieusement le galbe délicat de sa jambe. Masser et Secunda avaient traversé le ciel nocturne à bien des reprises depuis la dernière fois où Zev avait posé les yeux sur pareille beauté.

« Par Sithis... lâcha-t-il sans dissimuler son admiration.

— Déshabillez-vous », ordonna l'Altmer, apparemment satisfait de son effet.

Zev obéit sans discuter – après tout, il était là pour ça – mais Armion n'eut pas la patience d'attendre qu'il ait terminé et le poussa sur le lit double aux riches couvertures de velours rouge. Il s'étendit à ses côtés et plongea une main dans son pantalon, obtenant un tressaillement presque douloureux de la part de l'assassin, dont l'intensité du désir lui crispait le bas-ventre. Puis, les lèvres délicates de l'Altmer se rivèrent aux siennes, avant de se retirer avec lenteur, étirant doucement la partie la plus charnue des lèvres de Zev entre ses dents. L'assassin émit une plainte d'animal blessé qui sembla plaire à Armion. Celui-ci acheva de lui arracher ses vêtements et s'installa entre ses cuisses en pressant son bassin contre le sien avec une force contenue, puis il s'empara de sa fesse droite d'une main de fer, tandis que du bout de la langue, il traçait des sillons voluptueux sur le pourtour de son mamelon, juste avant de s'attaquer au téton du bout des dents, comme il l'avait fait avec ses lèvres. Zev ouvrit la bouche et cria faiblement, envahi par un plaisir incontrôlable. Il avait manipulé Armion tout du long pour en arriver là... Mais à présent, il déposait les armes. Il esquissa un geste pour toucher l'Altmer, mais celui-ci lui agrippa les poignets et les plaqua sur le matelas.

« Je ne souhaite pas d'initiative de votre part », précisa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Cela ne surprit pas vraiment Zev, et il était partant. De toute façon, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, maintenant... Si ?

Non. Définitivement non. Les mains se crispèrent douloureusement sur ses poignets tandis que l'Altmer revenait à sa bouche, le surprenant par un baiser fougueux qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis, Armion se redressa, l'enveloppa d'un regard gourmand, et donna la suite de ses ordres :

« Retournez-vous. À genoux. Bien... Maintenant, penchez-vous. »

Zev se retrouva le front enfoui dans l'oreiller, les fesses exposées, apparemment pour le plus grand délice de l'Altmer qui les caressa du bout des doigts un long moment. Puis, ses caresses se firent plus intimes, et Zev sentit son bassin osciller sous l'attouchement expert. Au bout d'un moment interminable, un grognement de frustration lui échappa, accueilli par un rire mélodieux. Il sentit ensuite un liquide huileux couler entre ses fesses, et son plaisir passa dans une toute autre dimension tandis que ses entrailles s'ouvraient aux délicates attentions de l'Altmer. Sa verge tressaillit contre son bas-ventre, tout son corps se mit à vibrer et le sang à bouillonner dans ses veines.

« Vous voulez donc me torturer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

— C'est tout ce que vous méritez... J'avoue avoir été... impressionné par votre jeu de séduction. »

Zev se raidit. Alors, Armion avait vu clair dans son jeu depuis le début ?

« D'abord, j'ai été indigné par vos manières, poursuivit l'Altmer. Puis... je me suis senti de plus en plus curieux... Et à présent... Je me dis qu'après tout, pourquoi ne pas accepter votre offre ? Il semblerait qu'elle nous soit bénéfique à tous les deux.

— Il semblerait, oui... » souffla Zev, sentant une goutte de sueur dévaler le ceux de ses reins et se perdre entre ses omoplates.

De nouveau, Armion le gratifia de son rire mélodieux, aussi arrogant que provoquant. Puis, il le pénétra avec une certaine délicatesse dont Zev lui en sut gré, et l'assassin sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler tandis que tout son bas-ventre se contractait dans un spasme de jouissance. Et ce n'était que le début. Armion l'invita à se redresser un peu, puis s'empara de sa verge et accompagna ses coups de boutoir de caresses appuyées sur son membre. Zev se mit à haleter et laissa soupirs et gémissements résonner sans retenue.

Il pensa vaguement que c'était une excellente façon de terminer ses vacances à Cyrodiil. Les rumeurs voulaient que les dragons soient de retour... Et à cet instant, Zev songea qu'il n'avait jamais entendue de rumeur aussi bien fondée, car il n'y avait sûrement qu'un individu dont les veines contenaient le sang des dragons pour déverser un tel feu dans ses entrailles.

Après tout, peut-être qu'Armion était le Dovahkiin des légendes. Ce serait une sacrée ironie, et s'il y avait une chose que Zev appréciait, c'était bien l'ironie.

Et ce fut assez ironiquement qu'il se surprit, lui l'incroyant et l'impie, à murmurer une prière à Sithis pour qu'il réclame son âme avant que le plaisir ne prenne fin.


End file.
